InuYasha: A New Foe! Part Two
by fanofcieling
Summary: Miroku and Sango run into some trouble while trying to find Inuyasha and the others!


The chill wind blew over the plains, the tall grass scratching together, the dry sound only adding to the feeling of desolation that now hung over the field. The trees swayed lazily in the breeze, branches heaving, leaves brushing one another, adding to the symphony of loneliness.

Inuyasha rose, slowly, his whole body lit with pain. He cursed under his breath, and heaved the mighty Tetsusaiga into it's sheath, the magic now restrained, it's blade once again slender and ancient-looking. He looked around, and saw that Kagome and Shippo both were still unconscious, laying near where Kagome's "bicycle" now rested. Inuyasha leaped into the air, coming to rest next to Kagome, and lifting her to rest against his chest. She let out a moan, a look of concern washing over her face, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, his voice soft, full of concern. She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Inuyasha. I'm fine, just a bruise or two." Her dark brown eyes searched his, seeing only concern in his golden orbs. He helped her to her feet, and she looked around. Spotting Shippo's limp form, she ran over to the small fox demon. Scooping the boy into her arms, she looked at Inuyasha with desperation in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, he's not breathing!" She cried out, tears spattering the floor around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say, Sango, Inuyasha and the others have been gone an awful long time..." Miroku sat at the small table they had set up in their room, a bowl of rice in his hand, chopsticks in the other. The young man was clad in a black and purple kimono, traditionally worn by monks in this era. Sango was clad in a skintight demon slayer costume, her Hiraikotsu hung over her back. She threw open the door, dashed out, and was gone, closely followed by Kirara. Miroku sat there, paused, and the ball of rice slipped from his chopsticks into his lap.

"Guess you thought so, too..." Within seconds, the monk was falling in behind Sango, his staff clasped in his hand. The two made off down the road, heading north, to where the others had gone off to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was clinging to Shippo's still body, tears running down her face. Inuyasha stood nearby, feeling helpless as she wept over his death. He felt a tug on his kimono, and only glanced down for a second at the little fox demon. Looking back up, he continued to watch Kagome.

"What's she crying for, Inuyasha?" The little fox demon asked, watching Kagome as well, now seated and itching behind his ear with his hind paw.

"Looks like you- WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha leaped backwards, glancing quickly back and forth between Kagome and Shippo, "You're dead! How the-? What the-?"

"Ooooh, no, that," The small demon pointed at the body in Kagome's hands, "is not me. Watch, you'll see."

Kagome started. Shippo was moving! The body was shaking violently, when suddenly-

POOF! The body vanished, and Kagome was shocked to see she was holding a rock, with a small charm strung around it. She turned, saw Shippo standing with Inuyasha, glanced back at he rock, and started to laugh, wiping her tears from her eyes. She threw the rock down, got up, and ran over to where the boys were standing. Shippo glanced up, saw her smiling, and stretching out her arms, so he stood and began to run to her. At the last second, he looked into her eyes and screamed. Too late! Her eyes were lit with a vengeful flame.

A few minutes later, the trio was heading back to the village, Inuyasha seated on the back of the bike, Kagome pedaling away, and Shippo nursing a fresh new bump on his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, it appears that someone is on the road ahead of us. Perhaps he has seen Kagome and the boys?" Miroku began to walk towards the figure, when Sango grabbed his arm.

"I have a bad feeling about this one, Miroku." She said, reaching to grab the Hiraikotsu. Miroku nodded, his staff at the ready. Kirara leaped off Sango's shoulder, the little cat demon baring it's tiny fangs as she, too, sensed the strong evil coming from this lone figure. The small cat burst into flames, revealing it's true form, a massive war cat with two formidable fangs. Letting out a blood-curdling cry, Kirara crouched low, ready to attack.

The man never slowed, but continued straight at them. Thy could see it was a young man, clad in a black kimono, a skull necklace around his pale throat, long brown hair blowing in the breeze. The slender smirk on his face only amplified the cruelty in his dark green eyes.

"You there," Miroku called out, "what is your business here? You reek of evil!" The man stopped now, a mere twenty feet away at most.

"My name is Hatofurujan, and my business is mine alone. Now get out of my way, lest I be forced to move you." The man's hand moved to his waist, resting on the black hilt of his sword.

They stood there, neither side willing to give ground, when, suddenly, the man vanished. Miroku let out a surprised yell, and immediately began to look all around him for a sign of this man. Sango pivoted, and readied the Hiraikotsu. Kirara began to look around through slitted eyes, nose frantically seeking out a scent. There was a flash of black, and the big cat was suddenly sent flying, a frustrated roar escaping her maw. Miroku and Sango spun to see, and the man appeared where Kirara had been moments before. The war cat was back on her feet in an instant, and was dashing bak to attack the man.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, flinging the giant boomerang at Hatofurujan. The demon drew his blade, stopping the weapon dead in the air, and pivoted, so that Kirara slammed into the Kiraikotsu, using it as a shield. Sango dashed forward, drawing her small blade from her waist, and Miroku drew two sheafs of paper from his cloak, chanting a mantra as he flung them at Hatofurujan. Shoving the Hiraikotsu away from himself, Hatofurujan leaped into the air, the mantra seals harmlessly flying past. The Hiraikotsu shot towards Sango, and she flipped into the air, catching her weapon, and throwing it once again mid-flip. Kirara flew across the sky at Hatofurujan, her fangs open, hatred in her eyes. Hatofurujan swung his blade, slamming the Hiraikotsu away from himself, and swung at Kirara. The big cat caught the sword in her teeth, biting down, trying to shatter the long, narrow blade. Sango came in, blade at ready, and swung, aiming for Hatofurujan's throat. The demon knocked her blade aside with his free hand, the tip leaving a shallow cut in his flesh, then kicked Sango in the stomach, sending her sprawling towards the ground, blade spinning through the air.

Miroku leaped forward, moving to catch Sango. She slammed into him, sending the two to the floor. Kirara was sent flying by another of Hatofurujan's kicks, and landed neatly next to the two. They rose, Sango giving Miroku an appreciative glance, and the sword as it flew past, moments before it would have buried itself in Miroku's chest. The monk whimpered, and Sango was off, headed straight to where Hatofurujan stood.

"Sango! Wait!" He yelled, as he jumped to his feet, staff in one hand, pulling two more mantras from his cloak as he ran. Sango leaned forward, body low, blade at ready, and leaped at the demon man, as Kirara lunged at him from behind. There was a blast of light, and suddenly everything went white. Miroku ground to a halt, the force of this blast throwing him down on his back. When the light cleared, Miroku blinked away the starbursts in his eyes. Sango was disarmed, laying on the floor near where Hatofurujan stood. Kirara lay, still, at the base of a tree, a splash of blood on her white pelt. Hatofurujan slowly strode forward, his cold eyes on Sango.

_What the hell? _Sango wondered, _Why can't I move? What's going on?!?!_

"What's the matter, girl, you can't move? Of course not. That's because you were foolish enough to attack me, Hatofurujan.", The demon man turned to Miroku, "Oh, and you, foolish boy, I should thank you. You see, I was searching for a Sango. I would never have guessed that the demon slayer Naraku seemed so afraid of would be so weak, so I thank you for telling me that it was indeed her."

_Naraku?! He works for Naraku? _Miroku rose to his feet, his staff at the ready, "What are you up to, demon?"

"Oh, perhaps I should explain. Hmph. I was sent here, on a bounty, you see. I have two things I need to do. I was to retrieve these shards," He pulled the glass vial from his kimono, "and kill this "Sango" that Naraku wants dead. Nothing personal." He laughed at Miroku's shocked look.

_He has Kagome's necklace! _Miroku was shocked. _That means he got close enough to touch her, and no doubt has fought Inuyasha. This could be trouble..._

"Let me tell you," Hatofurujan sneered, "that pesky little hanyou made it somewhat more difficult for me to acquire these shards than I would have liked. No matter, there is no way a mere half demon could defeat me, the mighty Hatofurujan!" The demon laughed, the sound seeming to chill the very air it rang through. Miroku reached down to unwrap the beads around his wrist, as Hatofurujan was busy building his ego. With one sudden yank, Miroku pulled the beads free, and the cloth covering his right hand fell from his wrist.

"Wind Tunnel!" He cried, opening his hand to reveal the hole in his palm, which bgan to greedily suck at all things around it. This hole, this curse on his existence, was also his mightiest weapon. Hatofurujan sneered, and almost instantly, appeared behind Miroku. Grabbing Miroku's wrist, he dug his claws into the flesh, and a blast of icy pain shot through Miroku's arm, causing him to spasm. He went to close his hand, but it wouldn't move! It was frozen!

"Hahaha, foolish boy, did you not think Naraku would tell me of his curse on you? As soon as you told me that she was Sango, I knew you were none other than Miroku, the monk Naraku cursed with the Wind Tunnel. He also told me that the longer you hold it open, the faster it shall eat your body. I was told I could kill you if I wished, but I think it would be more fun if you killed yourself, don't you?" Miroku heard all this, whispered into his ear, but his mind was in a panic.

_Oh, no, I can't close the Wind Tunnel! It's going to consume me, and everything around me! Sango! Kirara!_

Hey, Miroku here! On our way to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, we ran into a devious demon who calls himself Hatofurujan. During the fight, Sango was paralyzed, and I tried to use the Wind Tunnel! Now, Hatofurujan has paralyzed my whole arm, so I can't close the Wind Tunnel! What's worse, he works for Naraku, as a bounty hunter, and has already stolen Kagome's shards! Now, all he has to do is kill Sango, though it seems I may do just that! Find out how we fare next time in A New Foe: Part Three!_  
_


End file.
